KaiLen Shota Kiss
by SteelDolls
Summary: Kaito (plus sign) Len. Len has a new swimming suit, and shows it off for Kaito. But Kaito can't keep his hands, or his lips, to himself. Contains incestuous shota, shounen-ai. Rated T for (dub-con) kisses.


_When I woke up this morning, this was in my head. Probably from looking at a bunch of KaiLen pictures on the internet last night. :) Like usual, this story has an unimaginative title, ha_

...

"Onii-chan!" A young boy's voice piped up in excitement from outside in the hallway. Kaito's lower stomach twisted at the sound, accompanied by his heart's usual doki-doki that occurred whenever the young blonde's energetic voice reached his ears. The bluenette looked up from what he was doing, turning his eyes towards his bedroom door as Len barged in uncerimoneously.

Kaito's eyes widened slightly. The slightly flushed, happy look on Len's face was offset by his very skimpy outfit. He was wearing a pair of loose-fitting swim trunks, black, with yellow stripes up the side. And that was all.

"It's my new swimsuit that Master gave me! Look, onii-chan!" Len opened his arms wide and turned around quickly, then gave Kaito a cute grin that reminded Kaito of times that Len had been unapologetically naughty in the past. Kaito's widened eyes took in Len's smooth, soft-skinned chest.

The tiny, twin peaks of Len's light pink nipples were the only offset of color, and Kaito's eyes were drawn there. They glistened slightly with a young boy's natural body oils. Kaito swallowed.

"Ne, ne, Kaito, what do you think? Do I look cool?" Len grinned again and tromped the rest of the way over to Kaito to stand right in front of him. Kaito's eyes remained locked on his little-boy's body, on his bare skin, on his soft looking, pink little nipples. They looked like they would be so soft to touch.

Against Kaito's own will, his hand reached up and touched against one of Len's little nipples. His fingers circled it as Len looked at the bluenette's head, somewhat confused. Pinched the nipple lightly, feeling the sensation of the skin- just as soft as it looked- under Kaito's sensitive fingers.

Len jolted slightly at the touch. "Onii-chan?" Len asked, confused, in his high voice. Kaito looked up at the lips making that sound, taking in how small they were, how little... how they trembled slightly with the vibration of speaking in that voice that continually twisted Kaito's lower stomach every time he heard it.

Kaito wasn't thinking straight, he knew it, but Len's proximity was robbing him of his common sense. The bluenette tilted his head and raised it next to Len's face. The blonde pulled back slightly, uncertain as to what Kaito was trying to do, but it wasn't far enough, and Kaito's lips touched against Len's.

The warmth of Len's little lips against Kaito's own was intoxicating. The scent of Len's blonde hair was close to Kaito's nose, the feeling of Len's cheeks and neck as Kaito held his head close, kissing him... wonderful! Len suddenly squirmed, trying to get away. Len wasn't sure what was happening, but it seemed strange, and he felt a little alarmed.

The kiss was broken for a brief second as Len tried to pull away from Kaito, staring at his big brother with huge, crystal clear blue eyes. Kaito was watching Len's face, and his eyes were slightly closed, his breath coming shortly, as if he had been in a race and come in second.

"...Onii-chan..?" Len asked softly, wondering how to ask for an explaination. But the sound of Len's voice robbed Kaito of the rest of his sanity, and a feeling rushed through Kaito's body of need. Kaito grabbed the younger boy bodily and pulled Len to him, holding him strongly in his arms and kissing against his mouth firmly.

"Ah-!" Len opened his mouth to try to say, but as his pink little lips parted, Kaito slipped his tongue instantly inside, muffling the younger boy's cry. Kaito tasted, probed, felt, the entirety of the inside of Len's mouth. Len's flavor. The softness of the insides of Len's adorable, little-boy cheeks. The softness of Len's lips against Kaito's.

"Mmmph- MMPH!" Len's shock wore off enough that he began to struggle against the embrace in earnest, and, pushing with all of his youthful strength, managed to push Kaito away far enough that he escaped the probing tongue, though not the embrace of Kaito's arms.

"Stop! Onii-chan, no!" Len cried out in confusion and alarm and struggled against Kaito's firm grip. "I'm scared!"

Len's final statement was like a bucket of cold water splashing over Kaito's heated mental state. Kaito's long arms slacked, releasing Len as the younger boy struggled and broke from his desirous grasp. Len panted, staring at Kaito as if he were an alien.

Kaito stood abruptly, and Len took a step back, but his blue-haired older brother didn't grab him again. Len watched as Kaito quietly walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him. Kaito's face was blank, expressionless, and refused to look at Len as he passed by.

Len awkwardly wrapped his slender arms around himself, staring at the closed door that Kaito had just left through. He didn't understand what had just happened. He shivered slightly, and wondered why he felt suddenly cold, when he hadn't, before. Len's lips and mouth tingled where his older brother had touched them.

Len's little hand raised up to his face and touched against his lips, then dropped his hand again and shook his head violently from side to side, his eyes squeezed shut and his face scrunched up. Opening his eyes again, Len stepped to the door, and after a moment's hesitation, opened it, looked down the hallway both ways, and left Kaito's room. Closing the door behind him.


End file.
